hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SirRandomage
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hokuto Renkitōza! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Evan1975 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Evan1975 (Talk) 02:12, 2010 May 2 TV Series Hi, in English the word is "series" with an s on the end. Both singular and plural forms are that way. evan1975 04:35, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :You're perfectly right, I'm not a native speaker and sometimes I mess up. The articles needs splitting, summarizing and further wikification tho. --Madness ❧ talk 06:18, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Moreso, isn't "Hokuto no Ken" sort of redundant? I mean it's the titular TV series, it's the hokuto no ken wiki after all. :P --Madness ❧ talk 06:20, May 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Commands format I don't really mind if you prefer to remove the table (at least for the fighting games, I might add tables for the Hokuto RPGs a bit later, now that I'm working on Hokuto no Ken 5), but can you at least keep the Japanese writing? You have to keep in mind that some of the special moves are game originals and are not in the manga nor TV series. Arkhound 18:45, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :In other words, you want to create a link for every move in each game? I got you. Do you prefer if I link the romanized name or the translated ones? Arkhound 19:17, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd like stuff like that to stay in romanized Japanese because there are like a million ways to translate them into English. evan1975 19:33, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Videogames navbox I was planning on making one myself as well. The official Hokuto no Ken website lists almost all the games released up to 2008 in their timeline here and there are a few Japanese fansites that cover some of the game in depth like Hokutosite and Hokuto Game Bohyou. Arkhound 01:05, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Anime/ manga infoboxes You don't know how to fix the Anime manga infoboxes like on Shin Hokuto no Ken, do you? evan1975 21:45, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Move names in video games Yeah, you can do a redirect if you want. They changed the kanji for Hyakuretsuken in Hokuto no Ken 5 for some reason, even though the manual for HNK4 uses the "correct" spelling and it works the same way too (it's not another move with the same pronunciation). Either way, you have to keep in mind that most Hokuto no Ken adaptations tend to take their liberties from the original manga's story in some form or another like changing Misumi's name to Sumisu/Smith in the anime and the games are no exception. I added a link to the Shura no Kuni JPN fansite, which has a manual scan. Arkhound 20:37, May 15, 2010 (UTC) La reina del drama lo sera tu puta madre. Que sepas que llevo mas ediciones que tu y como esto no se arregle las borrare todas. Muerete y pudrete en el infierno hijo de la gran puta. No quiero que me conteste quiero que me dejes en paz y no me dirijas tus putas palabras. Digo lo que quiero cuando quiero y como quiero. Que te follen maricon de mierda. Please fix the character infoboxes. The information has vanished with the new layout. Thanks, Endofcentury 22:16, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Guiri de Mierda Hijo de la Grandisima Puta Que te follen cabron, ten cojones y vente para España que te voy a degollar hijo de perra. Te invito a donde me sale de mis santos cojones. Si vinieras aqui te meteria un navajazo y te tiraria por un bancal puto desgraciado. Te conjones y ven come pollas o muerete de cancer tu y toda tu puta familia, y si alguna vez tienes hijos ojala tengan una muerte lenta y dolorosa. No sabes con quien cojones te estas metiendo pedazo de mierda. Si sabes rezar, hazlo para que en tu puta vida te encuentre, porque lo vas a pasar muy mal. Please fix the movie boxes for movie titles, as well. As you can see, the information has been lost. Thanks. Endofcentury 21:20, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Don't give up. Yeah,that's it,don't give up to do things in this wikia just because some certain "stupid user"(you know who).If you want I can teach you bad words in Portuguese(just kidding,hehe)CopySigmaII 01:31, February 15, 2012 (UTC)